SBT instruments typically employ a liquid bath such as methanol to control temperature of test cell(s). See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,002 (Apr. 2, 1996) for a sensitive rotating viscometer instrument. Methanol, although a standard in the industry, has its well known drawbacks. Controlling the temperature and increasing efficiency are notable among concerns.
In addressing such drawbacks and concerns, and so forth, in various arts, new apparatuses were invented. Compare, U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,044 (Jun. 29, 2004) for a heater evaporator, and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/077,236 filed Feb. 15, 2002, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,081 (Sep. 7, 2004), for direct and/or opposing flow path refrigeration, and 10/674,168 filed Sep. 23, 2003 for a directly refrigerated block.
It would be desirable to improve the SBT art.